Star wars: Spatial Revolution
by Billydee20
Summary: Four years later, Rour quits his job to pursue more diversity in the universe. He had a loan to create his own military facility to serve and protect the universe from evil, but things didn't go as planned when he didn't have enough money to make a facility. He made a deal with some space gangs, however, it backfired on him. So, now, Rour has to figure out how to get out of this.
1. Chapter 1

There was a planet that had nothing, but mountains. Rour was hiking trails on the mountains, also he was a little bit calm in his mind. He sat on the trails and got his water container to drink it. He hyperventilates as he was done drinking. An upcoming ship appears in the sky and Rour notices it. He hid behind the rocks and tries to contact former President Werai, "Werai, I think they found me." "Well, use your pro-flares to throw them off your track. "

He took Werai's advice and uses his pro-flares to confuse them. A pro-flare is a signal weapon, but loses directions once going greater distance. The ship has flown away. "Thanks sir, I owe you a lot for this. " As soon as the coast were clear, he got out of the rocks. Just when Rour think that it was safe, some civilians uses their sticks to try to restrain him. "Who are you?" Asked the civilian.

"I'm Rour, I've went here because I was being chased by some bad people." They all looked at each other. "It's the truth, I owe them some money and they're threatening the kill me if I don't." "Why didn't you pay them?" "Because I was at my lowest and I wanted to get my job back as a teacher. "

They're still pointing the stick at him. "Until we find out what we're going to do with you, you must come with us. " The bigger person with the stick whacked Rour in the head, thus knocking him unconscious. Is Rour going to wake up with a memory loss or is he going to make new friends? Why was Rour being chased? Find out on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

In Bronton, Lino and Willow was walking together towards class. "You can't wait to get out of here, " said Willow. "I'm ready even when I'm not ready. "

They went to the classroom and put down their supplies. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Dubzer, and we're going to learn about how to build a miniature spaceship. " As usual, Willow and Lino partnered up for the project. "Everyone, start picking a partner and work on the spaceship. " While Willow was building the spaceship, she asked Lino a question, "Do you think that Gringy may come back?" "I can't say that I know, " he replied. "But she did say that she was on an important mission and she couldn't miss it. "

They're almost done working on their spaceship, there was just one piece missing. "Willow, have you seen the other piece to the thing?" "No, but-" she looks down on the floor and grabs the piece. "I think I've found it. " Lino takes the piece from her and finishes the miniature spaceship. The rest of the class were still building their spaceship while Willow and Lino finish theirs.

Later, they were released from school. "I can't wait to relax at home, " said Willow. "Me too, " he replied. Willow was feeling a little comfortable around Lino, she was by his side the whole time. "So, what do you think happened to Rour?" she asked. "He had to make a deal with some people. " This was only the beginning of a brutal journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Rour woke up after being hit in the head with a stick. He wakes up at a bigger cave while being tied up. All of the hunters are watching him while holding onto their sticks and spears. "Where am I?" Rour asked. "You're at the central equator, " said the mayor.

"The only reason I hit you in the head was because we didn't want you to see where we were taking you. " Rour rolls his head from the pain of the stick. "Look, I was only out there to hide from some space gangs. So, if you let me go, I'll-" "not until we find out who you are. "

Rour took deep breaths from agitation. "My name is Rour, I'm from Bronton, and i used to be a teacher there. I was a hunter, just like all of you. " They all looked at each other. "We'll let you go, on one condition. " Rour didn't have a good feeling about it. "We need you to help fix the ozone generator. "

Rour replied, "Look, I would love to help you guys, but I have to get back to a certain place and they'll get mad at me. " "Either you help us with the machine or we'll leave you here to perish. " "Ok, I'll help you. " So, Rour agreed to work with them on the machine. Maybe, he'll finally be freed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rour and the other hunters are walking down to the caverns. The sound of water was splashing in the background. "Relax, nothing bad happens when we're under here, " said the leader. "It's not the noise I'm worried about, " replied Rour.

They've reached the other side of the cave. There was a huge machine with broken pieces. "This is it, the unfinished generatorthat we work on. " Rour looks at all of them, "Even if I try to fix it, who's going to help me out?" "A few of my people can assist you. "

A few hours later, they all have to finish one last thing: the power. "Ok. If I flip this switch, it has to turn on, " said Rour. "1, 2, 3!" He flips it and the machine stops spinning and flashing. The hunters all cheered and hugged each other. "I knew you could do it, " the hunter said.

A crash happened outside. They all went outside of the cave to find a multiquad destroyer shooting laserbeams. "We have mayday!" shouted the leader. Rour uses his wrist shooter at the destroyer.

Some unknown aliens jumps down at him to get him. They have him surrounded just when he was about run away. The other hunters helped him before shooting arrows at the aliens. Out of nowhere, Rour was zapped out of a consciousness from an electric dart. A lot of them jumped out and aimed their weapons towards the hunters.

One of the aliens grabbed Rour and went back to the ship. The others also went back to the ship. The destroyer flew away as the hunters stand there and watched. What's going to happen to Rour?


	5. Chapter 5

While Rour is being kidnapped again, Lino went over to the trapezoid palace. It's a place where late adolescents temporarily lives until they're an adult. Lino moved his things to the room, putting the containers on each corners.

The wrist communicator was ringing. Gringy appeared on the hologram. "Hey Lino, did you get approved for the trapezoid palace?" "Yes, and they included complimentary drinks. " A knock on the door was happening. "I wonder who that is, " said Lino. "Hey Lino." "Hey Willow!" Gringy was still on holographic mode. "Gringy, I believe you already know Willow. " "Yes, I have, " as she gave attitude. "Wow! The place looks amazing! You picked a good one. " They were amazed by the room.

"Hey, we should have a party to celebrate both the end of the school year and for you new space condo. " "I think that's a good idea. You, Gringy?" "I think it can be great thing for us." "I am inviting you, Gringy." "Great! I want to give you the best present ever. " She hung up the communicator before he had a chance to speak. He sits down on the pillar stump out in the terrace.

"What's wrong, Lino?" "Gringy is my friend, but I don't know how to tell her this." "Tell her what?" "That I have feelings for you. " Willow looks down and she was very hesitant. "Why would that bother her?" "Because I know she has feelings for me, I just don't want to break her heart. "

Willow grabs his shoulders and embraces it. "You do whatever your heart desires. " She grabs his face and they started kissing. They continues kissing for a while. What happens next? Find out.


	6. Chapter 6

On the new planet called Trihev, the multiquad safely landed on the ground. A semi-conscious Rour was tied up again, struggling to get out. "Wait a minute, you all look very familiar. Who are you again?"

Just when he asked that, someone came to the room. They all saluted and exclaimed. The leader was in an iron mask, and he started looking at Rour. He begins to take off his mask and makes an appearance. It was Barton with a new battle armor. "Barton? I thought we detained you."

"Well, you did, but years after it happened, I slowly started escaping with the help of my crew. " Canvawn and Sobla showed up behind Barton. "Look, if killing me is going to fill the void, then just do it. " He thinking what Rour is saying. "Actually, I'm not going to kill you, but I do want something from you. " Rour secretly sends Ex-president Werai a message.

"Anything you're offering, I'm not accepting." "That's not a question. I've heard that you're creating your own army, am I correct?" "Yeah, but why do you care?" "Well, we can make a deal with each other and fight alongside with one another. " Rour is still trying to get out of the ropes. "Listen, Rour, with my powers and your skills, we're going to be unstoppable." "Why should I trust you after you tried to kill the children and us?" "That was a long time ago and I changed.I want to help fight evil just like you. "

He gives the signal to untie Rour. They untied him as he was done giving the signal. "I'm not proud for what I did, but I'm willing to fight by your side, " said Barton. "But what about the Vlairs?" "We like to team up with different species and take charge. " Barton had his hand up, waiting for Rour to shake his hand. "If you do one bad thing, I'm coming for you. " They both shook hands when they made a deal.

"Sir, there is someone outside looking for you, " said the Vlair. He went out of the multiquad and confront them outside. It was Doc Marlin. "Hello Barton, and...the guy on Bronton?" Doc Marlin has returned to wreck more havoc. How did Doc Marlin know Barton? Or what's on this planet? Find out...


	7. Chapter 7

In Bronton, a group of people were in Lino's living room. Other people from the Trapezoid Palace came to his room. Lino was just standing there, looking at the people partying. A knocked occurred, he went towards the door to open it.

It was Gringy! "Hey Gringy!" "Hey Lino! How are you enjoying your place?" "I'm having fun with it. " He rubs his head, feeling awkward. "I sure do miss Rour. " "Me too, " replied Gringy. "While I'm here, I'm going to check the place out. Would that be ok with you?" "Yeah, I hope you find something nice. " She went to the other room while Lino is getting a drink.

While he does that, another knock on the door was happening. He went to open the door. It was Willow, and she kissed him on the lips. "Did you miss me?" Asked Willow. "Yeah, but I feel bad about doing this while Gringy has feelings for me, " he responded. Willow states, "But she should've told you this earlier. I'd hate to ruin a relationship with you guys. " Lino looks down. "You're not. I just hate that it was at the wrong time of the moment. "

The band played a song, and Willow grabs Lino's hand and danced with him. They had their moment dancing with each other. They kissed each other, and Gringy happens to be at the living room at that time. After the kiss, he notices that she was standing there frozen. He approaches to Gringy, "I'm sorry, I didn't you would find out like this. "

The music stops and the people were watching. "Wow. Maybe it's best if I go now. " She was close to the door with a tear on her face. "Gringy, I didn't mean to-" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She was angry at Lino for not telling the truth. Willow grabs Lino's shoulder, "I didn't imagine where this was going." "Willow, I need some alone time. Everyone, out. "

People were leaving the party, especially Willow, but before she go, "I hope you're not mad at me. " The door closes. Is Gringy gone for good? How is Lino going to continue his friendship with Gringy? Find out.


	8. Chapter 8

On Trihev, Doc Marlin aimed his energy blaster at Barton. "How do you two know each other?" Asked Rour. Barton replied, "We used to be partners, but he was trying to claim all of the power from the reactor. So, we went our separate ways. "

"Oh please! You were hogging all of the power just so you can have your revenge on that president, " rebutted Doc Marlin. "He killed my wife! " Rour jumps in, "No, he didn't. She was using you to invade the Flecies. " Barton breathes a little heavy. "That's not true; she would never do that." "I'm sorry, Barton, we have proof that it's already true. "

He puts his hand on the rock, looking down. "But why me?" He asked. "You were the closest thing to them, so she learned things about them and plan an attack. " Doc Marlin interrupted, "That's enough! We want what's ours!" A spaceship was approaching outside of the cave. "Who is that?" Doc said.

"That's ex-president Werai, " Rour responded. The doors started opening and he got out of the ship. Werai held two blasters at Doc Marlin and Barton. "What are you doing?" concerned Rour. "I'm trying to protect myself, my boy," Werai said. "But Barton is not angry with you anymore." "No, but he's still an escaped criminal. " Rour grabs the blasters, "We'll take care of that later, but I have a bigger problem. A group of wealthy aliens are going to kill me. "

"Why is that?" said the former president. "Because I took the money from them. " Doc Marlin started laughing, "Looks like I'm not so bad now, am I?" "Let's not forget: you obliterated half of Bronton, " said Werai.

A bunch of spaceships have spotted Rour and everyone surrendered. Werai and everyone else dropped their weapons on the ground. Have they all give up? Will Rour stopped being kidnapped again? Find out.


	9. Chapter 9

The spaceship was leaving Trihev. The space gangs have returned for Rour and took the rest of the witnesses with them. "What is all of this?" Asked Barton. "You'll soon find out, my lumin imbecile, " one of the members said to Barton.

Rour harshly replied, "You already have me, so, why don't you kill me?" "You stole money from us, and we want it back!" "But I need it for my own military facility." "Not my problem. " Barton interrupts them, "Pardon me, but shouldn't he give you half the profit if it succeed?" The members looked confused as the vlairs, Doc Marlin, and Rour and Werai were. "Fine, but if you betrayed us, we won't hold back on killing you, " said the lead gangster.

Doc Marlin said, "So, you're just going to forget about him stealing all of that money of yours?" "Not yet." One of the members attacks some gangs. "Nano, what are you doing?!" "I run this ship now, Arlar. " The space gangs aimed their weapons towards Arlar (leader). Doc Marlin whispered, "What kind of names are Arlar and Nano?" Arlar said, "Please, we fight together and we never had problems. "

Meanwhile, Gringy flew her spaceship in outer space, it calms her down. Back at the gangs, Nano discovered a ship was passing them. He uses the star-stun ray to stop the controls on it. Gringy was struggling to get it to work. Nano pulled the spaceship closer to her, he wore a helmet to help him breathe. He uses his Nova shot and aimed it at Gringy.

She opens the door fearfully, as she wasn't armed. "Get in the spaceship, " exclaimed Nano. Now, a member of a gang has taken over and now, the universe could be at stake. And now, he's taken Gringy hostage, too! What will happen next? Find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Back on Bronton, Lino looked at the night sky, and sighed. "What's wrong, baby?" concerned Willow. "This! This is what is making me stressed! I can't take the pressure! " He gets up from the chair and confront Willow.

She was scared, "What are you saying?" "I'm sorry, Willow, but I can't start a relationship with you just yet. " She puts her hands over her face, crying. Lino was getting a little teary eyed himself. "But why? Don't you love me?" "I do, but with a lot of things going on, now would not be a right time to start a relationship.

"She stops crying and said, "Or is it because you're starting to have feelings for your friend?" Lino responded quickly, "I do not love her, she's only friend of mine! " Willow turns her back on him while he's still trying to explain himself. "You know what? You're right! I did have feelings for her, but you came along and made me realized that things always has a chance! "

She faces him once again, and came closer to him. "Then why were you trying to break us up?" "Because I'm scared of losing my best friend. " He gives Willow a hug, so he can be comforted by her. They both looked in the sky at the same time. Lino said, "Just when you think the night couldn't get any more beautiful. It certainly has." "Warriors everywhere had their life force teleported to outer space to make the universe more powerful. " Lino and Willow had their moment together.

Lino said, "I sure do hope that Gringy is ok. " What Lino doesn't know is that Gringy was taken hostage by a newly threat gang members. Will they find out what had happened to her? Find out.


	11. Chapter 11

In the spaceship, everyone was a hostage in there. Doc Marlin looks at Rour and said, "Congratulations. You had to steal money from the most deadliest gangs on the galaxy." Barton jumps in, "Doc, I know that Rour can be a doofus, but he always has his reasons for certain things. "

Werai asked Gringy a question, "How did you know that we were in trouble?" "I didn't; I flew up to space to calm down, but I now see that you needed my help." "Don't worry, Gringy; I have a plan. Just follow my lead. " He pushes the emergency button on his wrist.

"Please, Nano, why couldn't we do this together?" asked Arlar. "Well, I thought I could have my own, they turned against you the minute you went soft, " replied Nano. "So, now, I'm running the show now. " Rour looks at all of the henchmen lining door to door. He whispered to Barton, "How are we going to get out of here?" Barton shrugs his shoulders. Werai spoke to Rour, "I've called for backup, so, they should get here about-".

The spaceship was shaking and you can hear an explosion out there. "What is happening?" Yelled Nano. "Someone is attacking the quad, sir. " He looks out the window, spotting another spaceship. A group of Flecies opened the ship door and attack the army. "Hey, over here! Can you untie all of us?" A Flecie unties them all and broke out. "We're free at last, " said Gringy.

They jumped to the Flecie spaceship, but Arlar wanted to come. "I want to come, too!" "Why should we trust you?" Yelled Rour. "Because I have nothing left, now. " They looked at each other and nodded. Werai said, "Go ahead, bring him in. " Arlar climbed aboard and stick with the crew. "Why does my neck hurts?" Said Barton.

Why is his neck hurting and is it it for them or a another ambush? And will they get out of this one alive. Find out.


	12. Chapter 12

While traveling, they all looked at Arlar suspiciously. "It seems like your buddy betrayed you, " said Barton. "I don't know why, the power is obviously going to his head, " responded Arlar.

The former president got up from his seat, "Listen, Arlar-" Doc Marlin laughs. "-We just want to help create a Military Facility for Rour. He's a brilliant soldier. " They all nodded at each other. "Ok. You, you have my permission for this. "

They shook hands with each other. "Actually, my name is Rour, so-" "Blah blah blah, we get it! Just stop talking so much!" Doc Marlin was not in the mood. The spaceship arrived in Planet Bronton, whereas, they all was at the door. "Don't forget, Barton, I remembered you broke out of that prison, " said Werai.

"Everyone, find a place until you can contact a ship and please don't destroy anything. " They all left while Gringy was still staying there. "What's the matter, Gringy?" "The only reason I was in space was because I got mad at Lino and i went to clear my head." "What did he do to you?"

"He was dating someone behind my back and lied at it. I don't know if I should trust him again. " Werai take deep breaths. "Sometimes, a person can make a mistake and won't even realize it. So, I don't think he was trying to hurt you. " "You're right, I don't want to lose Lino forever because of my dumb infatuation over him. " Werai gave her a hug and patted her back.

"Besides, I'll bet he'll apologize the next time you see him. " Gringy wipes the tear away from her eyes. "You were always like a father to me, I have never met my parents. I was adopted as a baby. " Werai laughs with delight. "I'm glad you and your friends crashed here, so I wouldn't know what a sweet young woman you are. " She got up and left towards the door.

Not much cliffhanger on this page. Find out.


	13. Chapter 13

On an unknown planet, the space gangs have landed the quad and presume walking. "Sir, what's our next move?" Asked the member. "Just wait, " replied Nano. They all walked over to the deep hole towards the end. "Here you go!" Nano drops a sample of DNA from Barton into the deep hole.

After moments of waiting, a loud roar can be heard from a mile away. The thing came out head first. "We're going to feed you to every enemy we've ever contacted. " A member interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt, but isn't the point of the gang supposed to taking over something, and not destroy it?"

"You're right, we'll take over some planets, while the beast eats the others. We're clear?" "I guess, sir. " Nano turns around and continues walking. "And I need one of you to watch it while I communicate with the ultimate leader.

They guard the beast. Nano went to the quad and turned on his holographic communicator. "Who dares contacts the Sire?!" "I'm sorry, sir, but I have an emergency. " "What is it?" "Someone is going to create an army using the money from ours, and we're losing options. "

The Sire scratches its head and looks straight at Nano, "Do you still have that monster with you?" "Yes sir. " "Ambush them, use the monster as a diversion and attack the person who stole the money. " Nano nods with agreement. "Are you going to help us?" "I don't know, I haven't been in combat for a long time. Just contact me when the mission is done. " "Affirmative. " "One more thing. I always like you instead of Arlar, he had good in his heart. "

Nano hangs up the holographic communicator. He gets out of the quad and made an announcement, "Listen, The Sire insisted that we use the monster as a diversion and then, we attack them. " They looked happy and agreed on the plan. "So, let's make our own army and take whoever's in our way down. " The gangs all cheered and raises their weapons up.

The space gangs march with their weapons as they got on the spaceship. Will everyone perish or will it be the same story? Find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Back on Bronton, things seem like they're normal. Lino was in his room at the Trapezoid Palace. He looks out the window with a sad look on his face. Out of nowhere, a knock on the door occurred. Je answers it, and it was Gringy.

"Gringy, what are you doing here?" "I wanted to make things right with you. I don't care who you date, I just don't want to lose you. " Lino gave Gringy a hug and sniffles. "So, where's Willow?" She asked. "She and I broke up after you left, it was a disaster. "

Gringy looked disappointed, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have done that. I have to make this right for her. " Gringy rushes to the door and opens it while Willow was about to knock. "Willow, I wanted to speak to you. " "Don't bother, you ruined my relationship. " Willow walks out of the place, but Gringy wasn't giving up.

"Just listen to me." "For what? Keeping me and Lino separated to feed your feminine ego and lust?" Gringy was hurt by that. "Willow, I'm so sorry you and Lino broke up because of me. After what I did, I deserve no one. " Willow saw mercy in her. "Well, I can't say that I blame you, i would have done the same. " They both started laughing. "But no matter what happens, someone will be interested in you. "

Gringy and Willow both hugged it out. They went into Lino's room and talked it out. "Gringy, I'm sorry that I lied to you. I didn't want you to have your heart broken. " "it's ok, Lino; I'll be fine. " Willow went closer to Lino, "What about me?" He looks at Gringy, and she nodded.

"Would you like to go out with me?" "Yes I would. " All of them were laughing and hugging. Looks like they're friends again, but what will happen with the former president or the rest on the planet? Find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Rour and Werai had a conversation with each other. "Why did you steal from them?" Werai asked. "I was using it as a loan, but I didn't think they would've freaked out over it. "

"You can't always make a deal with lethal groups, because they'll kill you and leave your body in space to dissolve. " Rour looks down and fret. He said, "I really wanted to make the universe a peaceful place for other species, and keep evil out forever. " Werai put his hand on Rour's shoulder.

"You're already making the universe a better place, we fought to keep this planet and other things safe. " Arlar was running towards Werai and Rour. "You guys, I think I know what he is planning. " He was out of breath from running. "What is he planning to do, Arlar?" concerned Werai. "I think he going to summon the monster that we've been hidden for a couple of years. "

Werai asked more questions, "What is his next move?" "If he releases the monster, everyone on the planet will be in jeopardy. " Werai ordered Rour to do something, "Rour, I need for you alert the Flecie army. " "Yes sir. " He went to building to contact the remaining Flecies. "Mister, I don't think you'll have enough to defeat them, we form with a lot of warriors. "

Werai starts pacing back and forth. "I hope you have a plan for this. " Rour came back, "I sent an emergency signal for them. And I also contacted a group I know. " Werai looks at Arlar, and then, looks back at Rour. "Who did you contact?"

The sky was getting dark quickly and a loud rumble had occurred. Many types of spaceship has invaded Bronton. Werai was petrified from the looks of it. "Rour, now might be a good time to contact your friends. " Is this the apocalypse for the entire galaxy? Will they surrender or fight back? Find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Havoc was starting across the planet. Many of the gangs sub-ships was surrounding everyone else again. The Flecie army uses their new and improved weapons called the Ion-mass. It shoots energy from greater distances.

"Rour, I need you to help out with the army. " "Affirmative. " Gringy, Willow and Lino got out of the Trapezoid Palace and went to Werai. "Sir, what do you want us to do?" Asked Gringy. "Right now, keep safe until it's over!"

Half of the Flecies were killed and/or heavily injured. Rour kept shooting until he got hit in the shoulder. "Rour! " They shouted. Former President Werai went towards him and tries to heal the wound, but it wasn't working. "Werai? Did we win?" He looked up with many gangs aiming at them. "I'm afraid not, my boy. " He embraces Rour and hoping for a miracle.

Out of nowhere, multi beam rays vaporized the space gangs. Doc Marlin and Barton flew over to save Werai and Rour. They also brought their army with them. "Wow, I didn't think they would rescue us, " said Werai.

Barton landed his ship and went over towards Werai. "You guys ok?" "How did you know that universe was in trouble?" "A big monster was floating around the planet, I thought you would be invaded. " Barton continuing to shoot the space gangs. "Barton, I want you and Doc Marlin to stop the beast in outer space.

Meanwhile, we'll save our own planet. " "Copy that. " It was a nice moment for Barton and Werai. Rour was speaking again, "Wait a minute. Where's Arlar?" Werai knew that he had forgotten something, but didn't know what it was. More and more of the armg were coming for them.

With a wounded Rour and an elderly former President, they're no match for the space gangs. So, are they going to die and is the universe will be an empty space? (No pun intended) Find out.


	17. Chapter 17

In space, Nano uses a machine to create portals to planets. Arlar took a sub-ship. "Nano, you don't have to do this! If you do, everything you're dominating will vanish. " "I don't need you to tell what to do. You're the reason why I'm doing this; is to gain power again. " Nano turns on the machine.

From Bronton to Trihev to every other planet, that they're connected.

Meanwhile, the monster goes towards the portal. Doc Marlin and Barton tries to stop it. "Hey Barton, why don't we just use a force field around the portal?" "Great idea!" They shoot the ultraviolet beam, creating a force field. Back on Bronton, Werai shoots the Ion-mass at the gangs.

Lino and Gringy decided to get out and help fight with Rour and Werai. Many more of them still were packing a fight. Almost every Flecie has been killed and Werai is running out of options. Lino had every perfect shot at the gangs, but they were still coming in hard. "I guess this is it, " said Rour.

The hunters from the other planet crossover to Bronton to help Rour fight of the space gangs. "I knew they would come, " he exclaimed. "Are you ok?" concerned the leader hunter. "We're fine, but we need to exterminate the monster up there. " The crew looks up.

In space, Arlar fights Nano and tries to turn off the machine. Doc Marlin had an idea, "Maybe the machine is powerful enough to kill this thing. " He hurled over it and aimed at the machine. As he was about to shoot it, Nano impaled Doc Marlin with the Durasteel blade. He dies in the ship.

Barton charges at Nano and crashes ship to ship. Arlar took a bomb from Nano and planted on the machine. He brings the monster close to it.

Arlar flew the ship away from the bomb, and then, blew both the machine and the monster, ending doomsday of the entire galaxy. It was chaos of destruction in the planets, and ships. What happens next? Find out.


	18. Chapter 18

The universe was safe again. The space officers arrested Nano for nearly destroying the whole galaxy. "You think you're all safe, now? I'll come back and finish the job one day. "

He said this as he were being dragged off. Everything was back to normal, and only a few Flecies were still alive. "Rour, I want you to start your own army now. Because you almost sacrificed yourself to protect the people here. " Thank you, sir!" "Please call me Werai. " "Ok, Werai. "

They hugged it out and took a walk. Rour was wondering, "Where's Barton?" "Yeah, and where's Arlar?" Arlar landed on the ground and got out of the ship. "Hey Werai. " "Hey Arlar, have you seen Barton?" "He was in space the last time I checked. " Barton has disappeared somewhere in the galaxy.

Meanwhile, Willow, Gringy and Lino looks at the sky that has an orange colour to it. "What you did out there was brave, Lino, and Gringy, you were great. " Willow complimented them on their battle skills. Lino, went up to Gringy, "Gringy, I like you a lot, but I hope we can still be friends. " "Don't worry, Lino; I won't be in your way anymore. I'll support you. "

He kisses her on the cheek and went back to Willow. "Take care of yourself, Gringy. Let's go, Willow. " He leaves with Willow with his arm on her shoulder. 5 years later, Rour had his own military facility and Werai went far beyond the milky way.

He only went there to spend alone time during his final hours. Later, he died while enjoying the sight of the milky way. They threw a funeral for him in Bronton, enjoying the days of him being president. Lino and Willow were getting married and Gringy was the bridesmaid.

Although they celebrated their wedding, they did a tribute to Werai. "Werai was like a father to me. He and Rour had stopped many intruders from destroying the planet. To Werai!" It was a happy yet sad moment for all of them. Rour was dating Keela at the time. A bunch of people showed up at the wedding. Rour notices it happening, "Who are you people?"

"Rour? It's our, we were the kids you found 14 years ago. We just didn't know how to contact you. " "Oh, of course I remember you guys. Your friends put up a good fight. " The kids from the crash pod has returned and found them. Afterwards, Rour went back to the Military Facility and trained Arlar to be a soldier. And a member from the rock planet was also taking courses.

More aliens, humans, and other species have tried his facility and protect the universe all around. Lino and the pregnant Willow had their place and give up fighting for a while.

With that being said, the whole universe is safe again and it's still unknown what had happened to Barton. While everything was peaceful, the Sire watched the planet and became disgusted. "One day, I'll make them all pay. "

Things are going to be a little complicated for future generations. And the happy ending is here. THE END!


End file.
